Once Upon a Drama
by XxGabbyGirlxX
Summary: Total Drama's remaking fairy tales and kicking them all up a notch. Violence included.  replacing DGT, anyone in that story welcome to sign up for this, characters from them most likely to be looked at first
1. New Fic Kthxbai

Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods, you guys.

:( I'm so sorry I've been so inactive. And I actually promised to _get off my ass_ and complete a story for once!

I think the big problem is that I lost interest in the plots of the stories. High school's been way overdone, methinks... and no matter how many times I try to write DGT (Drama Gone Tween) it turns out crappily. As much as I love Cara, her story wasn't a very good one.

So I'm going to try _one more time_. And this is something I've been thinking about for a couple of months, and I really like this idea.

I don't have any idea if anyone's done it before, but since I have almost as much knowledge of these as I do with video games and Greek mythology... (which ties into the idea...)

**Fairy tales**. Like The Princess Pride, but more specific. I'm talking about mile high climbs to reach Rapunzel's tower, logic problems to deduce who the glass slipper belongs to, races/trying to stay alive longest as the Witch throws her candy house and fire at you... etc. Let's TAKE IT UP TO ELEVEN, PEOPLE. 3 I think it's the idea of how I can push it to make it violent but still fairy-tale like and somewhat innocent. I like violence.

If you made a character for Drama Gone Tween or Totally High Drama, you'll probably get first priority in me looking over your characters, because technically it's your people I stopped writing.

This is going on Totally High Drama/Total Drama High School, Drama Gone Tween, and I'm submitting it under "new story" as well.

I'm planning on being the host (except... maybe five years older? A thirteen year old as host would be a crappy as hell idea...) and it's accepting 16 people. 8 of each gender.

**AND ONCE AGAIN. STILL NOT A FIRST-COME-FIRST-SERVE STORY. :3**

So... if you're actually willing to put faith in this (I promise, I'm seriously planning on finishing it up, just like my Glee fanfic on my other account), I'd need these:

First/Last Name (This is just obvious for first name, and last name is just useful.)

Age (15-17) [I like to have a slight age range. Don't know why.]

Gender (Male or female?)

Skin tone (Pale, peach, dark, tan, etc. Specifics would be appreciated. :) )

Eye details (color, shape like a Total Drama character's, ex. "Bridgette's eyes" or "Courtney's eyes" and anything else)

Hair details (color, styles, anything else that can look anything like a Total Drama character's; planning on drawing these)

Outfit (shirt/bottom/shoes/anything else like accessories)

Pajamas (shirt/bottom/shoes or socks or slippers or whatever the hell they wear/anything else like accessories)

Swimsuit (top/bottom if two piece for girls, description for one piece for girls/swim shorts or speedo for guys/anything else like swim shoes or accessories)

Formal (shirt/bottom/shoes/anything else like accessories, dresses for girls are also acceptable)

Personality/traits (at least three things I can use to put your character to life.)

Sexual orientation (straight, gay, bisexual, asexual...)

Likes (just list three or four of their favorite things)

Dislikes (just list three or four of their least favorite things)

Talents (if you say everything, you will be deleted. this is not letting mary sues and gary stus run rampant. Just a few things they're good at, please!)

Weaknesses and fears (opposite of above, if you say nothing, you will be deleted. A few things they're not good at/are afraid of please!)

Favorite childhood fairy tale (...that's self-explanatory.)

and **WHY DO THEY WANT TO RISK THEIR LIFE FOR CASH? **(okay, okay, everyone wants to risk their life for cash. i know. xD just curious.)**  
><strong>

...and that's it, I guess. xD I'd love to see people... and, oh right, there's a possibility I'll put this on my other account, so if I decide to, I'll send everyone involved the username.


	2. Host Revealed, contestants revealed soon

**If this confuses anyone, blame my brain. Long story short, I had a fanfiction when I was 11, before TDA came out. I called it TDA. And it was crappy as hell. So then I decided to bring it back for this and make fun of it. TDA is the bigger importance in _Drama Coaster, _while the big one in Once Upon a Drama is _Drama Gone Tween_. No, you can not sign up for DC. **

**Also, Christi was a contestant on TDA, and she's Chris's little sister and three months older than Cara.**

* * *

><p>Chris McLean was distraught.<p>

Right after giving him _two _new seasons to film, the producers then told the 31 year old host to basically get lost. He handed his niece the paper they sent him, trying to hold back his tears.

Cara scanned it, barley stifling a giggle as she read the conditions Chris had been given. "Uncle Chris," she snickered, "they called you a loony old bat." He sobbed. "I know!" The sobs grew louder as he turned to look at his niece. "What right do they have to call me _old_?"

He reached for it, but Cara held it away. "So the producers want to film two new seasons at the same time?" she mused, smiling. "That sounds pretty fun. Can I do one?" Chris raised an eyebrow. "After that disastrous attempt at Drama Gone Tween?" he asked venomously, jealous of the fact that she was still able to host.

She shrugged. "That was three years ago. I'm 21 now. And plus," she glared at him, "I recall a certain season that never made it to air… a test run of Total Drama Action, perhaps?" Chris paled. "Don't mention that!" he whispered frantically. "That season isn't supposed to exist!"

His niece winked. "I had my problem; you had yours." She glanced at the paper one more time. "I think I'll take Drama Coaster, I've always loved amusement parks. And plus, I have a ton of access to those _old_ _contestants_ of yours, you know, the ones who lived in the United States?" Cara grinned. "I'm pretty sure that duo… oh, what were their names… Alli and Lily, I believe, live in New York. That's not too long a drive."

Chris shot her a glare. "While you're living it up in over in the United States, at amusement parks in Pennsylvania," he snapped bitterly, "who am I going to get to host the other one?" Cara had no response, and just stared thoughtfully, chewing her lip.

"Can more than one person host?"

Both C's turned to find Chris's little sister leaning against the door frame. "Christi!" Chris snapped. "Don't eavesdrop. What have I been telling you?" Christi smirked. "Harsh words for the man who encouraged me to act all bipolar and bitchy during the Total Drama Action run," she replied coolly.

Cara smiled at her friend and cousin. "What do you mean, more than one person?" she asked. Christi smiled innocently. "Well first, I'd definitely be interested." She flashed her brother a smug smile, and then turned back to Cara. "And since I know Chris is about to whine that I'm irresponsible, I was hoping to invite a friend or two."

Chris shot his sister a glare. "It's not _just _that you're irresponsible, Christi. You've got a lip piercing, you dress like that whore from Final Destination 5, your hair looks like you have skunk stripes, and you look like a raccoon with all that eye stuff. I should just call you a skunkoon."

Both girls arched eyebrows at his complaints. Christi did, in fact, have blonde-and black striped hair, and a decent amount of eye makeup. Her top was more like a bikini, with straps covering her shoulders and her bust wrapped in dark blue, but from her navel down to the hem, it was fishnet. A short black skirt and knee-high red leather boots completed the outfit.

"Okay," Christi admitted, "I do dress… a bit oddly." Her somewhat wounded expression changed when one of Chris's comments sunk in. "And Olivia isn't a whore! She was the best character in that movie, bro!" He shrugged. "Whatever, little sister. Even if you _wanted_ to host Once Upon a Drama, you'd probably have to do something to yourself that's a little less…slutty."

Ignoring her uncle, Cara turned to Christi. "Who else would host with you?" she pressed. Christi shrugged. "I've been keeping in touch with Ben and Michael for the past five years," she mused, "but Michael moved to Germany for a little while to learn the language, and Ben's girlfriend really doesn't like me."

"Christi, she probably thinks Ben's cheating with you," Cara giggled. Christi snickered. "If I wanted him by now, I would've been the one to date him instead of Lindsay on TDA." She shot Chris a look, which he returned.

Cara sighed. "Changing subject for a second. You guys had that test run of Total Drama Action with all of those new American contestants. When the season ended, what happened? How did you just make all of the contestants in the regular TDA pretend nothing happened?"

Chris sunk lower in his desk chair. "We wiped the old contestants' memories," he muttered, face turning pink. At both girls' startled looks, his face began to burn. "With all of the problems going on, like Heather going nuts and the whole Duncan/Courtney/Tyler/Gwen/Lindsay/Ben/Trent/Lily thing…" he shrugged. "That was the best thing to do.

"Even I felt bad about it, since all the new people made friends with the old, like Ben dating Lindsay, Lily with Trent, Nikki and Geoff… and then there was that whole DJ/Leshawna and Gwen/Tyler thing after Duncan and Courtney broke up and then Gwen decided she didn't want Duncan…"

He shrugged. "That test run was a mess." Christi rolled her eyes. "I'll say." "So, back on track," Cara steered cheerfully, "any friends? Any what to host? Any, Christia?"

Christi shot her a glare. "I was going to invite my friend Lia." "The huge Total Drama fan fairy-tale geek from that crazy private school?"

Chris's anger melted for a minute as his face lit up. "She's perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Michael and Ben are also from the shitty TDA fic.<strong>

**I can remember all of these new people's names, there were:**

**-Alli**

**-Lily**

**-Robby**

**-Christi(a)**

**-Ben**

**-Michael**

**-Sara**

**-Nikki**

**and that's it. Also, Gwen and Tyler did in fact date in TDA. I was a shipper then even before I started disliking canon. Heather kidnapped Bridgette, as she didn't make it onto TDA. Yeah, I was a weirdo.**

**I love Lia. 3 she's freaking awesome. That's the only hint you're getting from me. No one else knows who she is. |D And I have the characters decided for OUaD, and almost all of my OCs designed for DC. The end. Toodles.**


	3. Finally, the contestants are up!

**Hello!**

**So I've finally gotten off my ass and finished this teeny little list. For those who didn't get in, I'm terribly sorry. :( for those that did, i'll be pulling a DGT and list character biographies so everyone can list who they want as allies, friends, enemies, and loves.**

**oh, and if there's anything specific and/or private/secret you want me to know about your character, either PM me or email me at my gmail address, cuckooacademy. just plop the email symbol and then gmail dot com after it.**

**i'll finish this one asap. i swear. this time. **

* * *

><p><strong>GIRLS (8)<strong>

_-A. Mickey Weiss (XxGabbyGirlxX)_

_-Alex Ramirez (TrueJackVP408)_

_-Reina Perry (Grand Finale, sent by Email)_

_-Kenzie McAllister (MissBoomerang19, deviantART)_

_-Spencer DiLaurentis (april and hannah upside down)_

_-Cindy Summers (Alexex)_

_-Molly Hiro (Ducktape980)_

_-Kat Winters (Princess Daisy – Best Princess)_

_[also, I would have to agree there. daisy is awesome.]_

**BOYS (8)**

_-Alexander (Alex) Simon (XxGabbyGirlxX)_

_-Declan DiLaurentis (april and hannah upside down)_

_-Hiro Dottore (dottore)_

_-Jason Sie (talktothewalls)_

_-Nathan Smith (TrueJackVP408)_

_-Ramone Dimion (Ducktape980)_

_-Kane De'Altric (Sitargirl100)_

_-Q Jackson (KTD Lover)_


	4. Girl Bio List

**Well, hi! I worked fast to get the bios up so I can start the story before October. (:**

**If you read or were in DGT, then you know how this works. I list each character, separated by who made them (which is in bold/italics, and there's also a line break to be safe.)**

**You scan through the characters, and tell me (after viewing both genders, since they're going up at the same time) who your character wants to be:**

**-Friends with**

**-Enemies with**

**-Crushing on (for example, say if Alex [I'm just going to pick on Alex and Alex here[ liked Alex. True would submit a review with all the friends: enemies: and for crush, it would be Crush then a colon [:] and then Alex.)**

**-Once the teams merge I'll be asking for allies, as well. So read the characters, submit who they want as friends/enemies/crushes, and once I get everyone's, I'll work things out. Okay? Okay. :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>XxGabbyGirlxX<strong>_

First/Last Name: A. Mickey Weiss

Age (15-17): 15

Gender: Female

Skin tone: Pale

Eye details: Lindsay's eye shape, the left one is the same shade, but the right one is a prominent grey

Hair details: Black, wavy, a bit lower than shoulder length

Outfit: Teal (or purple, there are two) long-sleeved, off-shoulder peasant blouse, dark skinny jeans, hiking boots [same ensemble with a skirt works too.]

Pajamas: Red tank top and black short shorts, rainbow-striped knee socks (messy hair)

Swimsuit: Pink and black skull bikini (ponytail)

Formal: Emerald green minidress with full, black skirt, silver gladiator sandals (hair in ringlets and possibly high ponytail or bun)

Personality/traits: Stubborn, sarcastic, clever and perceptive, takes awhile to get to her unless you know just what to do/say, critical and very harsh if you do something wrong, especially if it's an ignorant comment. Has no mental block and says whatever pops into her head, even if it could hurt someone's feelings. [insert Sugar Motta joke here.] Also pretty creative, she likes cameras and paints more than people.

Sexual orientation: Straight

Likes: Colors, music, food, history, mythology and fantasy, puzzles

Dislikes: Liars, ignorance, fire, blood

Talents: Singing, cooking, drawing/painting, logic & problem solving

Weaknesses and fears: Extremely clumsy and not steady on her feet at all, somewhat gullible, stubborn as hell

Favorite childhood fairy tale: Alice in Wonderland/Emperor's New Clothes

Y U WANT CASH?: Y NOT. It's a hell of a lot of money, after all. Goes way over a college fund.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TrueJackVP408<strong>_

First/Last Name: Alexandra Taylor Ramirez; I gave her middle name just for some more information.

Age (15-17) 16

Gender: Female

Skin tone: Hispanic, she has a Spanish background. It's about Katie's skin tone.

Eye details: Onyx, they have Courtney's color, but have Gwen's shape

Hair details: Black. Goes to her waist and is extremely wavy. Sorry, I can't say that there is a TDI character with hair like hers.

Outfit: Black tennis shoes with hot pink shoe laces, they have "Alex" written on the outside in cursive font. Light wash flare jeans that hug her waist and hips. A black tank top that has lace straps and hugs her curves. A diamond necklace with small purple gems surrounding a large purple gem. The diamond is fake, but the gems are real amythest.

Pajamas: White boy shorts that are a comfortable fit and a white tanktop.

Swimsuit: She's a competitive swimmer, so she just wears her team suit. It's fairly tight to make her faster and is a dark blue with different shades of blue that splotch on her suit like fireworks.

Formal: One piece white dress. It has a skirt that reaches her knees, it flairs out just slightly. The top of it is a tube top, but isn't too tight. She wears the necklace that I explained before. She has white flats that has a pink carnation on the front of each shoe. She usually curls her hair so that it's in ringlets.

Personality/traits: So... you basically know about my character, since she was in DGT, but she may be a bit different since she's grown up, so I'll give you another run through!

Alex is basically you're basic girl... not. She's harsh and cold to anyone at first glance. She'll talk to people as if they're the dirt on her shoe. If a guy tries to flirt with her, she'll act like he doesn't exist. Of course, there were some people that broke through to her, her best friends. If someone actually can handle her for a while, she'll break down. She's surprisingly a good listener, although she never gives the best advice. If you get to know her, she's a surprisingly funny person. She loves to prank and joke around with her friends and family. She's not as mean as she seems, but if you're mean to her or her friends, prepare to get a trip to the hospital. Unless she thinks someone deserves it, she'll stick up for anyone, even people she hates. If someone is getting mistreated, Alex is probably going to take care of them... by punching them out.

But don't let this fool you into thinking she's a nice person, oh no. She's not mean, persay... She just doesn't go out of her way to be nice. Alex doesn't like to be messed around with, I suggest not playing any tricks on her. She's considered the Prankster Queen, and she will get back at you... in ways you can never imagine.

Sexual orientation: Straight, but she has no problem with gay people.

Likes: Sports, more specifically swimming the outdoors, her friends, music, she's always wanted to play guitar, but never got the chance

Dislikes: Spiders, people that are unimpossibly and OMG! nice, preps, people that judge her too quickly

Talents: Any type of sport, she's just an athlete. Swimming and tennis are something she's always excelled at. She's surprisingly smart, an AP student, in honor roll... She's also a pretty good singer. Snowboarding she's done all her life, so she's extremely talented at that.

Weaknesses and fears: She's a rude person, and people judge her and don't like her for that. She doesn't think before she acts, which gets her in trouble in a lot of cases. She's deathly afraid of spiders, and she'll freak out at the sight of one smaller than her finger. She'll go to extremes just to prove that she's right, which has lost her a couple of friends in the past. Her biggest weakness is her personality though, just because she's so cold and harsh.

Favorite childhood fairy tale: Beauty and the Beast, as much as she hates to admit it. She loves how someone as beautiful as Belle could fall in love with someone so hidious.

and WHY DO THEY WANT TO RISK THEIR LIFE FOR CASH? She wants to prove to people that she's not worthless. Also, she just think that it would be nice to just have some extra spending money... And a million dollars is a lot of spending money!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grand Finale [email]<strong>_

First/Last Name: Reina Perry (she goes by Rei sometimes)

Age (15-17): 16

Gender: Female

Skin tone: Somewhat suntanned, peach

Eye details: Shaped like Bridgette's, brown, usually made up with shadow and mascara and eyeliner and etc.

Hair details: dark, dirty blond, straight and goes down to upper back, with a small ponytail pulled up near the crown

Outfit: Tight red tank top tucked in a pair of high-waisted skinny jeans, black wedge sandals

Pajamas: Strapless white bra and green boxer shorts

Swimsuit: Heart-patterned bikini

Formal: Classic black strapless gown that goes down to ankles with sparkles studding the bodice, low-heeled gold sandals

Personality/traits: Blunt, cold, intelligent and full of sex appeal, athletic, rather bitchy

Sexual orientation: Straight

Likes: Winning, being right, dancing, technology, chess, books (she likes to read and makes a lot of book references when she's trying to outdo people or unnerve them. the quotes usually work.)

Dislikes: Losing, idiots, coins, blood, bruises, and any form of injury

Talents: Fast runner and can lift, excellent liar and can plaster a convincing smile on even when she's upset (sort of like Lindsay from the Glee Project), good dancer. Really likes to dance.

Weaknesses and fears: She bottles up every emotion she has and freezes them, which is where her cold personality comes from; if any of that thaws, she's a time bomb of emotion. Very edgy and afraid of injuries such as cuts and bruises, hemophobic

Favorite childhood fairy tale: Cinderella

and WHY DO THEY WANT TO RISK THEIR LIFE FOR CASH?: Money=shopping, which=new stuff. And so her dad doesn't have an excuse to mope any more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>MissBoomerang19 (deviantart) [the format for this one is slightly odd, since i copied it from deviantART.]<strong>_

Name: Kenzie McAllister

Age: 17  
>Gender: female<br>Skin Tone: mega pale  
>Eye Color: grey<br>Hair Color/Style: light brown, curly, worn down  
>Outfit: neon pink skinny jeans, black tee with half sleeves, black sneakers<br>PJs: cerulean shorts, lavender singlet with black polka dots, and black knee socks  
>Swimsuit: neon green bikini (tube top, skort style bottoms)<br>Accessories: silver heart earrings (worn always)  
>Why OUaD: it'd fun fun fun~!<br>Personality: bubbly, hyper, giggly, happy-go-lucky, optimistic, playful, childish, naive  
>Likes: candy, hugs, goth bunnies, smiles, playing tag or hide-n-go-seek, tree climbing, exploring, hearts<br>Dislikes: meanies, abused anythings, rules, sitting still, crying, pressure, bugs and snakes and clowns

Talents: fashion design, running, climbing  
>Weaknesses: she can be easily manipulated because of her naivety, and not always that bright.<br>Fears: clowns, snakes, spiders, blood  
>Favourite Fairytale: Thumbelina<br>Sexual Preference: bi-curious

* * *

><p><em><strong>april and hannah upside down<strong>_

First/Last Name: Spencer Alison DiLaurentis

Age (15-17): 16

Gender: Female

Skin tone: Spencer's skin is very fair, she's ivory and gets a little tan but only in the summer. She also burns EASILY!

Eye details: She has Lindsay's blue eyes

Hair details: She has Izzy's red hair, but a couple of shades darker (so it's more red than orange)

Outfit: She wears a wrap skirt similar to Izzy's but white and a shirt like Heather's but blue. She also wears sunglasses like Heather's when she arrives at TDI on top of her head and flat's like Sierra's but sky blue.

Pajamas: White shorts and an oversized white shirt. She also wears her hair in a bun while she sleeps so it doesn't get frizzy. (but her hair is curly so...)

Swimsuit: A light blue bikini

Formal: A sky blue mini dress with a white flower in her hair and white heels.

Personality/traits: Spencer is a bit of a perfectionist, and can sometimes get a bit out of control. She likes to be right and things have to be done her way. However, once you get to know her, she can be a really sweet girl.

Sexual orientation: Lesbian (But in the closet about it)

Likes: Being right, tennis, sailing, winning

Dislikes): Losing, being wrong, being harshly judged, getting unfair treatment.

Talents: Bossing people around, working as hard as she can and not giving up until she does win (She gets out of control), gymnastics

Weaknesses and fears: Her biggest fear is small spaces, they scare her to DEATH. She cannot take orders, and will NEVER EVER take no for an answer, if she can't do something she'll will literaly perfect it until she dies or keeps trying until she can. Spencer is a NIGHTMARE to work with because everything has to be done her way. She's also an in-the-closet lesbian and is terrified to tell anyone.

Favorite childhood fairy tale Pochohantas

and WHY DO THEY WANT TO RISK THEIR LIFE FOR CASH?: TO WIN!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alexex<strong>_

First/Last Name: Cindy Summers

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Skin tone: A bit darker than peach,

Eye details: Courtney eye-shape, Bright green (change sometimes to blue over a few days, and then back)

Hair details: Chestnut brown with an emoslice that swoops over one eye and a piece that falls over her ear. Bob that reaches her chin, with blonde fringes on her bangs.

Outfit: A fitted spaghetti strap ruffled floural (pink theme) blouse, denim ripped short shorts, and grey and white high heel wedges (think Heather style) Has black rectangle-lensed glasses with rhinestones on the arms, and wears a pink beaded loose necklace.

Pajamas: Pink and white polka dot loose pajama bottoms, a magenta spagetti strapped shirt, and puppy slippers.

Swimsuit: A magenta zebra striped bikini (strapless) with a magenta rhinestone clasp at the front of the top.

Formal: A magenta ruffled flair dress (stops at knees) with a pink rhinestone bodice and silver rhinestone strappy heels, and matching silver rhinestone silk bow in her curled hair.

Personality/traits: Cindy, despite her girlish attire, is actually pretty laid back, snarky, and sarcastic. She loves to crack jokes, get down and dirty when necessary, but still believes that fashion is important. She loves meat, and is quite the teaser. She's outspoken and flirty, and loves to be the center of attention and to make people laugh. (Often breaks out into 'Make 'em laugh!' spontaneously) Despite being straight for the most part, she's attracted to males, but she sometimes finds herself thinking sexual thoughts about women, and she's okay about that. Snarky, harsh, and unpleasant when she's overtired or speaking to someone she dislikes, and more joking, sarcastic, and fun to be around with people she likes.

Sexual orientation: Bisexual, (keeps her options open, but likes males for the most part.)

Likes: 'That's what she said' jokes, pranks, sleep, cheering people up.

Dislikes: Downers, Preps, girls who think leggins are pants, girly-girls and pissbrain boys.

Talents: Sarcasm, Baseball, juggling.

Weaknesses and fears: Being shunned, Math, Broccoli. (Have you ever SEEN those miniature trees of DOOM? O.O)

Favorite childhood fairy tale: Alice in Wonderland.

and WHY DO THEY WANT TO RISK THEIR LIFE FOR CASH?: So she can move out of her smothering parent's house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ducktape980<strong>_

First/Last Name: Molly Hiro

Age (15-17): 15

Gender: female

Skin tone: pale with a few freckles

Eye details: deep blue, shaped like Gwen's from TDI

Hair details: long, curly, frizzy red hair, worn in a ponytail to keep it out of her face(even though it looks like it's exploding out of the back of her head becasue its so frizzy), with a couple short curls hanging in her face

Outfit (shirt/bottom/shoes/anything else like accessories): An orange tshirt with "Paramore: Honda civic tour" written on it in black fancy letters with long black sleeves that are pushed up to her elbows, a pair of worn jeans with a white studded belt with multi-colored studs, a pair of purple converse all stars with neon yellow laces, and a pair of grey fingerless gloves. Also, her Grandma's charm bracelet from DGT.

Pajamas (shirt/bottom/shoes or socks or slippers or whatever the hell they wear/anything else like accessories): a grey tank top with a pair of bright yellow fuzzy sweatpants with multi colored peace signs on them

Swimsuit: a black tube top style swimsuit top with multi colored polkadots on them, and a pair of white surf shorts.

Formal: a red dress with a short skirt and a halter style top, along with a black longsleeved sweater that goes to her midriff, and a pair of black ballet flats. Hair is worn in a bun with curls similar to ponytail style

Personality/traits: she's still competitive, funny, athletic, sarcastic, and tough, but she's also slightly more dorky and/or quirky.

Sexual orientation: straight

Likes: Candy, sports(especially hockey), and pop.

Dislikes: wimps, macho guys who think they're all that, and the color pink(still burns!)

Talents: skateboarding, roller blading, and archery

Weaknesses and fears: psycho killers freak her out a lot, she can't even sit still through a Scary Movie! Also, has little grace aside from her minor acrobatic skills(see app from DGT)

Favorite childhood fairy tale: Beauty and the Beast, or Cinderella

and WHY DO THEY WANT TO RISK THEIR LIFE FOR CASH?: well, because it sounds dangerous, fun, exciting, and she wants to show her little brother Mich a good example, becuase he's been getting into trouble lately, plus to pay for collage. The rest can go to a charity. Mostly its just to have fun!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Princess Daisy – Best Princess<strong>_

Name: Katarina "Kat" Winters

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Skin tone: Peach-like

Eye details: Navy blue, and shaped like Courtney's.

Hair details: Blonde, hair like Heather's.

Outfit: Blue shirt, blue jean vest, pink skirt, and red high heels like Courtney's.

Pajams: Long red shirt, pink comfy pants, blue slippers

Swimsuit: Two piece, both pieces are bright red, and red flip-flops.

Formal: Bright red dress like Blaineley's, and her red high heels.

Personality/traits: Kat is a bossy person, plain out. But, don't get her wrong, she just likes taking charge. Is somewhat self-centered, and is very emotional. (As in, when you don't follow her orders, she'll throw a temper tantrum.) She can be kind, if she likes you, and will hopefully get along with some people. Even though she hates when people are in denial with their feelings, she'll slightly be the same if she got a crush while on the show.

Sexality: Straight

Likes: Money, clothes, cute boys.

Dislikes: Gross things, people who don't follow her orders, people who are in denial.

Talents: Singing, writing stories.

Weaknesses and fears: Heights, snakes, a dog (Her pet dog, Angel, died on her birthday. Thus, making it her weakness.)

Favorite childhood fairy-tale: Snow White

Why do they want to risk their life for money: She's slightly crazy, and doesn't care if she is risking her life. She came here for the money, and will try to get it at anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>...please tell me if I forgot someone. The same beginning explanation will be put on the boy's one too.<strong>


	5. Boy Bio List

**Well, hi! I worked fast to get the bios up so I can start the story before October. (:**

**If you read or were in DGT, then you know how this works. I list each character, separated by who made them (which is in bold/italics, and there's also a line break to be safe.)**

**You scan through the characters, and tell me (after viewing both genders, since they're going up at the same time) who your character wants to be:**

**-Friends with**

**-Enemies with**

**-Crushing on (for example, say if Alex [I'm just going to pick on Alex and Alex here[ liked Alex. True would submit a review with all the friends: enemies: and for crush, it would be Crush then a colon [:] and then Alex.)**

**-Once the teams merge I'll be asking for allies, as well. So read the characters, submit who they want as friends/enemies/crushes, and once I get everyone's, I'll work things out. Okay? Okay. :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>XxGabbyGirlxX<strong>_

First/Last Name: Alexander (Alex) Simon

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Skin Tone: Caucasian/peach, somewhat tanned

Eye Details: Brown

Hair Details: Somewhat shaggy, dirty blonde w/ bangs. [because clearly, I have a thing for drawing and making people with bangs.]

Outfit: Black wife-beater, baggy khaki shorts, blue sneakers

Pajamas: Blue sweatpants, no shirt /insertsuggestiveeyebrowshere/

Swimsuit: Skull-patterned black and green swim shorts

Formal: Button down shirt, nice pants and shoes, and a wacky tie. Always a wacky tie. Like, ALWAYS.

Personality: Snide, sarcastic, a bit of a sarcastic flirt, not meaning a thing, and a bit antagonistic. Sorest loser I've ever created, ahaha. He's a sore winner, too. YOU JUST CANNOT WIN.

Sexual Orientation: Asexual [for those who don't know, asexuality is the lack of a physical attraction. straight, gay, bi, pansexual, they just define what exactly you're physically attracted to. a gay person can always fall for the opposite gender, and a straight one can fall for the same gender. it depends on the person.] /LESSON OVER

Likes: Sports, energy drinks, candy and sweets, rap music and heavy metal

Dislikes: Losing, animals, people, more people, fire, more fire, laziness

Talents: Football, basketball, lifting weights, running, knowing just the right thing to say to get to someone (in a bad, bad way)

Weaknesses: He has no conscience, really, which seems as a good thing for an antagonist, though he can go way too far at times, becomes very awkward when love is brought up, instead of being snide and douchey, he starts to stutter, flushes, and grows rather timid (if any of you read Fairy Tail, think of Edolas Natsu. It's not that he's all derp I love someone it's just a really, really bad subject. It brings up bad memories that both upset and embarrass him.) He also has some real family issues. Like, some REAL FREAKING FAMILY ISSUES.

Favorite Fairy Tale: Pinnochio.

Why Risk Life for $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$?: As soon as he can, he wants to go buy an apartment somewhere and start over. That is, if he's still able to after going on a TV show.

* * *

><p><em><strong>april and hannah upside down<strong>_

First/Last Name: Declan James DiLaurentis

Age (15-17): 16

Gender: Male

Skin tone: Tan, very tan, unlike his sister.

Eye details: He has eyes like Duncan's

Hair details: Hair like Trents

Outfit: A gray t-shirt, jeans and black sneakers

Pajamas: Just his boxers

Swimsuit: Black trunks

Formal: Dress pants and an untucked white shirt.

Personality/traits: Declan is a ladies' man, he's very smooth but depends on his family's money for a lot of things. He also turns to Spencer when he can't get something right, and depends on her for a lot of things. Declan can be very lazy and will do whatever it takes to get someone else to do work for him.

Sexual orientation (straight, gay, bisexual, asexual...): Straight

Likes: Ladies, flirting, being swooned over, ect.

Dislikes: Girls ignoring him, working, being excluded, being dissed ect.

Talents: Flirting, getting people to do work for him, looking good

Weaknesses and fears: He's afraid of ponies. Yep, ponies. He hates working or when people shun or exclude him as well as judging him (even if it's true), he and Spencer aren't close because he often takes advantage of her.

Favorite childhood fairy tale: Pinocchio

and WHY DO THEY WANT TO RISK THEIR LIFE FOR CASH?: For the money, self explanatory.

* * *

><p><em><strong>dottore [email]<strong>_

Name: Lukas (Luke) Dottore [he goes by Hiro as a bit of a joke, since he wants to be a doctor, and Dottore is Italian for doctor. He's actually only 1/8 Italian. Oh, the irony. His great-grandfather was all Italian, and ended up passing the Dottore line with at least one son per generation. Hiro is 1/8 Italian, 1/2 German, 1/4 French, and 1/8 Russian.]

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Skin tone: Caucasian peach

Eye details: Shaped somewhat like Cody's eyes, hazel [originally brown, changed via email]

Hair details: Brown, parted to the side, with bangs, nice and neat

Outfit: Open black button down over white t-shirt, jeans, sneakers

Pajamas: Baggy red shorts, black wife beater

Swimsuit: Camo swim shorts, white goggles

Formal: Black tuxedo, formal dress shoes

Personality: Intelligent, clumsy/klutzy, on the kinder side, though jumps to conclusions quickly, no matter how silly his may be, has somewhat bad focus (can't focus on one thing specifically without a lot of help from someone), his imagination is massive, and he's a bit stubborn. Loves to write and read, wants to be an author or journalist if he doesn't make it in medical school.

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Likes: Books and writing, culture, history (his favorite period of time is the Renaissance), people

Dislikes: Fire, heights, close-minded people and opinions, bees (allergic.)

Talents: Good with people and friendly, intelligent and logical, depending on the situation, if he can focus. Strong.

Weaknesses and fears: Afraid of fire and heights... Majorly afraid of heights. Though he has muscle, even the shortest run winds him. Rarely can focus on one thing.

Favorite childhood fairy tale: Rumpelstiltzkin

Why?: Why not? It would be great for a college fund, since med school sure is expensive. And if he doesn't make it into medical school, he can just buy tons of candy and go become a journalist.

* * *

><p><em><strong>talktothewalls<strong>_

First/Last Name: Jason Kennith Sie

Age (15-17): 17(the older twin)

Gender: male

Skin tone): there is a yellow tint because he is asian and its a medium/ tan peach

Eye details: heather shaped, double eyelids, and dark brown

Hair details: dark brown skater hair thats slightly poofy (not as in curly poofy, but as in volume poofy)

Outfit: grey with small back striped teeshirt from billabong, dark blue straight leg jeans, black high top converse. when the weather is cold he wears a black zip up hoodie jacket from american apparel.

Pajamas: boxers && dark blue pants with black lines in a plaid pattern. if its hot he sleeps just in his boxers, but if its cold he sleeps with his shirt on

Swimsuit: black && white plaid trunks

Formal: black or white dress shirt (depending on the color of his tie) ; tie (usually silver, but he will change it to match a date); dark blue jeans (if its semiformal) ; black dress pants if its formal; black socks; black dress shoes

Personality/traits: smart (both street & book), athletic, protective, mature

Sexual orientation: straight

Likes: reading, playing sports, music

Dislikes: bimbos & people in those categories, stereotypical jocks, dbags, overly preppy girls

Talents: plays the cello, any sport you can think of but its mainly snowboarding, having to do difficult thinking

Weaknesses and fears: he's not so flexible, freaks out at spiders, stutters && acts like an idiot when his crush is by him

Favorite childhood fairy tale: Aladdin

and WHY DO THEY WANT TO RISK THEIR LIFE FOR CASH?: because he is a stupid teenage boy who is looking for a thrill && wants to see his sister do stupid things

* * *

><p><em><strong>TrueJackVP408<strong>_

First/Middle/Last Name: Nathan Dale Smith

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Skin tone: A very light, natural, tan. A bit lighter than Justin's skin tone.

Eye details: A mix between green and hazel. Bridgette's color, but Duncan's shape.

Hair details: Dirty blonde. It's incredibly messy and shaggy, it goes to the bottom of his jaw. It's about Justin's hair style, but a bit messier and instead of black, it's dirty blonde.

Outfit: A white t-shirt that is slightly tight, so it shows off his four pack. On the back it says, "Nathan" on it in big green letters, and has a green baseball under it. He has dark wash, jean shorts. They go to his knees and are a loose fit. Black tennis shoes that have the nike symbol on the outside side on both shoes.

Pajamas: Black pajama pants with white baseballs all over them. He doesn't wear a shirt to bed. If he goes outside when he's still in his pajamas, he'll just go bare foot.

Swimsuit: Midnight blue swim trunks that say Nathan across the side in capital letters, the letters are white.

Formal: Black dress pants and a black dress shirt. The stitching on both his shirt and his pants are white. He wears a black, string choker that has a small white jewel dangling from it.

Personality/traits: Nathan is basically your musical talent. He can play most instruments, and play them well. He'll always be thinking up a new song and writing it down. Of course, he's never actually sang them in front of people before. Nathan is a pretty nice guy. He'll joke around with people all the time, he'll flirt with girls, and just hang out with the guys. He's probably never said a straight out, mean thing in his life, and he probably never will. Even if he's getting made fun of, he'll just laugh along with his bully. He's always been popular, and he never even had to try. If he starts to laugh, everyone will basically laugh with him.

Sexual orientation: Straight

Likes: Baseball, music, playing the guitar, saxaphone, trumpet piano, girls, flirting.

Dislikes: Getting bossed around. He hateshateshates school. He's not stupid, he just has to try harder than most people to pass. He absolutely hates to sing.

Talents: Baseball, he has a lot of musical talent, as long as it doesn't have to do with singing.

Weaknesses and fears: He flirts a lot, and it tends to annoy girls. He hates to sing in front of people. He usually can't sit still, and will annoy everyone because he keeps bouncing around and tapping his foot. He's also not very smart. As I said before, he's not stupid, he just has to study constantly to even pass.

Favorite childhood fairy tale: He's embarrassed to say it, but... Cinderella... he loves how she got a fairy tale ending after years and years of hardships.

and WHY DO THEY WANT TO RISK THEIR LIFE FOR CASH? Well, basically, he just wants to be on TV. xD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ducktape980<strong>_

First/Last Name: Ramone Dimion

Age: 17

Gender: male

Skin tone: dark tan

Eye details: like duncans, emerald green

Hair details: Messy, shaggy, short black hair

Outfit: a red tight fitting v-neck t-shirt, a pair of worn blue jeans, and a pair o ftan vanns

Pajamas: a pair of red track pants with a black stripe down one either side, no shirt

Swimsuit: a pair of orange swim trunks with a red flame pattern along the bottom edge

Formal: a long sleeved button up shirt, black dress pants, and black shoes

Personality/traits: basically a mix between Justin and Alejerko(oops, i mean alejandro). He thinks he's the hottest guy ever, better than Justin, and is mean and manipulative like Alejerko.

Sexual orientation: straight

Likes: himself, looking at himself, spicy food, and hot babes

Dislikes: ugly people, people who are almost as hot as him, people who are hotter than him, and people who stand up to him.

Talents: break dancing, and modeling.

Weaknesses and fears: paparazzi, becoming ugly, and ugly people (he's self centered)

Favorite childhood fairy tale: the frog prince

and WHY DO THEY WANT TO RISK THEIR LIFE FOR CASH?: because he thinks he's worth a million bucks. He wants the money so he wont ever have to go to school and have to get a real job other than modeling.

Other: he has a baby blue teddy bear named "Rodie" (no one is allowed to know about him) its his prized possession

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sitargirl100<strong>_

First/Last Name: Kane De'Altric

Age (15-17): 15

Gender: Male, although people do make mistakes

Skin tone: He has pale and clean skin that nearly any girl would kill for. His skin is blemish-free save for a small scar on his right wrist, about an inch long.

Eye details: He has Noah's eye shape, but his eyes are emerald-coloured.

Hair details: He has Noah's hair style, but red like Izzy's.

Outfit: He usually wears any kind of shirt that has to do with anime or manga. He most often wears a self-ordered T-shirt that's black and has red lettering on the front saying 'Save the Earth' and on the back 'Hug an Otaku'. He wears regular blue jeans and red reeboks with black laces. He has a necklace that has the Japanese symbol for 'Luck', and a black and white checkered wristband on his right wrist, to hide the scar.

Pajamas: He wears athletic shorts and doesn't usually get a shirt on before he falls asleep. If he does, it's just a plain white T-shirt. He takes his necklace off, but keeps his wristband.

Swimsuit: He wears black-and-white checkered swim trunks. As with other outfits, he keeps his wristband on.

Formal: He wears black slacks and dress shoes, along with a black tuxedo overcoat and a white button-up undershirt. He wears a red tie.

Personality/traits: Kane's easily depressed if someone starts making fun of him. He's quiet and shy when not around friends. Usually, he waits for someone else to try to talk to him before he makes conversation. He's very loyal to friends and determined when he sets his mind to something.

Sexual orientation: Gay

Likes: Baking, decorating, writing, being left to fade into the background.

Dislikes: Homophobes, his parents, his scar, mini cupcakes. To him, they're unnatural.

Talents: Mind challenges, puzzles, he's an incredible cake decorator, and he loves writing.

Weaknesses and fears: Despite his love for the story of Rapunzel, he can't stand heights. He usually faints. He isn't too good for the physical challenges, and he fears someone finding out about his one-time wrist cutting.

Favorite childhood fairy tale: He loves Rapunzel. The thought that someone could be locked away and kept alone for most of their life before finding true love inspires him.

and WHY DO THEY WANT TO RISK THEIR LIFE FOR CASH? He bet one of his friends about something, and lost. He also did it to get away from his parents.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KTD Lover<strong>_

First/Last Name: Stanely Quinn Jackson (nicknamed Q)

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Skin tone: Same shade as Gwen

Eye details: Ice blue faintly tinged with violet, think Gwen's eyes mixed with Courtney's even though he's a guy.

Hair details: Dark brown with black tips, like Cody's but with bangs like Trent's but a bit longer.

Outfit: Dark gray jacket, black shirt, washed out red skinny jeans, black converse

Pajamas: Black t-shirt with red pajama pants(both too big)

Swimsuit: Black swim shorts with red designs.

Formal: Gray dress shirt, red tie, black slacks, black dress shoes

Personality/traits: Q is calm, clever, and self-possessed. He is also good at verbal fights...not so much at physical ones...(that's why he's so good at )

Sexual orientation: Gay

Likes: Cats, drawing, singing(to himself), reading

Dislikes: Creepers, crabs, being touched by those he doesn't trust, jerks

Talents: Singing(he's a soprano), drawing, hiding, running, mimicing, pick-pocketing

Weaknesses and fears: He hates. Hates. HATES. HATES crabs. He can't stand those things. Also, he has an smallish issue with being touched. He also hates being called a kid, even though he is 5'4 and 3/4. His puppy eyes also contribute to this.

Favorite childhood fairy tale: He HATES to admit it, but it's Little Red Riding Hood, and he used to run around his neighborhood wearing a red hood and carrying a picnic basket when he was four.

WHY DO THEY WANT TO RISK THEIR LIFE FOR CASH?:So he has a chance of actually doing something great for once. His parents both died in a car crash when he was seven and he has been stuck in an orphanage ever since.


	6. Extra Boy? Well, sort of

**Hi, everyone, it's me.**

**XxGabbyGirlxX.**

**(…well, no shit, Sherlock. Who else would it be posting under my name?)**

**I want to apologize for the wait, as I've been meaning to start this freaking story as soon as possible. My only problem is that I haven't gotten a response from one of the users, and I really like starting things… as I just mentioned, as soon as possible.**

**So I apologize to _talktothewalls_, and if I ever get a response in the future, maybe Jason Sie can come in later on.**

**I asked _dottore_ (creator of Lukas/Luke/Hiro/profit) to create me a new character, since we were both on gmail at the same time. He was all 'oh sure,' and so I'm going to be a pain in the ass and request you all take a look at this guy and do the same "_friend/enemy/crush_" thing you've done for fourteen other contestants.**

* * *

><p>FirstMiddle/Last Name: Jared Trey Walters

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Skin tone: Peach

Eye details: Tyler's eye shape, Duncan's eye color

Hair details: Dark brown, looks sort of like either Justin's or Trent's

Outfit: Red and white football jersey (#20), jeans, black sneakers

Pajamas: Black sweatpants

Swimsuit: Blue swim shorts

Formal: A white shirt, red tie, and black dress pants with dress shoes

Personality/traits: Very active and athletic, fair and nice. He doesn't want to be like any of the other jocks at his school, who are douchebags, so he's chivalrous instead. Has a short temper.

Sexual orientation: Straight

Likes: Sports (his favorite is football, second is hockey), the outdoors, people (especially girls)

Dislikes: Blood, snow, rain,

Talents: Athletic; very muscular, can run, good at football, hockey, sports

Weaknesses and fears: SPORTSSPORTSSPORTS. It's really all he talks about. Kind of naïve/clueless, which is a problem, and ironically hemophobic. He plays football and he's afraid of blood… Not the brightest… If he likes a girl, he'll spend most of his time trying to impress her. Even when she hints that she's not that interested. He'll spend _all of his time_ just trying to make her happy. It gets in the way of a lot of things; he once spent all of his work money buying something for a girl, who then proceeded to go out with his best friend after he gave it to her.

Favorite childhood fairy tale: The tale of Perseus (Greek tale)

and **WHY DO THEY WANT TO RISK THEIR LIFE FOR CASH?**: Because he wouldn't have to rely on a sports scholarship for college.

* * *

><p><strong>SPORTS.<strong>

**SPORTS.**

**SPOOOOOOOORTS. I kid you not, that's what dottore did when he was describing the weaknesses/fears to me. I'm so writing in a lot of abuse for Hiro and Jared.**

**I'm sorry that I have to throw this new guy in, but I'd really like to start before my birthday... which is FRIDAY. **

**/shot for being late**

**So yeah. I'm not dead, I'll write ASAP, I just need you guys to determine whether Jared is a friend, enemy, crush, or simply neutral. And if he's neutral, please tell me. I don't want gaps when I make notes.**

**ALSO IF YOU ARE GOING TO BEG ME TO UPDATE**

**If I see someone use Ye Old Butcherde English (AKA text talk/slang) the release of a chapter gets pushed back a day. Regular begging is annoying, but a bit more tolerable. I can't stand text talk. AT ALL.**

**Kaybye. (:**


End file.
